


Training Together

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Fluff, Only a few days late, Robcina Week, whoops.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is a fic following the Robcina Week thing on tumblr, I'm only doing the first prompt of training together, just because I liked the prompt!Here's a link to the tumblr hosting the week: http://rufuruki.tumblr.com/





	Training Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic following the Robcina Week thing on tumblr, I'm only doing the first prompt of training together, just because I liked the prompt!
> 
> Here's a link to the tumblr hosting the week: http://rufuruki.tumblr.com/

Robin quickly ducked underneath Lucina’s training sword, barely dodging her quick slash. He swung his own sword, trying to catch her legs unguarded. She easily jumped away, and used his unbalanced swing to knock him off his feet.

“You’ve got to be lighter on your feet to keep up with me!” She laughs, and holds out her hand so they can try again. 

Robin grabs her hand, and she pulls him up. They take their positions again, and resume training. Lucina trying different moves to help Robin learn to defend himself.

“Which weapon bests axes?” Robin asks mid-fight, simultaneously testing her own knowledge.

“Lances, and axes are effective against swords!” She replies, taking another strike.

“Nope, swords are quick and efficient, good against axes, whilst axes themselves are good against lances.” Robin explains, whilst running away from the training area and Lucina.

“Robin, get back here! There’s no running from a fight!” Lucina laughs, and chases after him.

“It’s a valid tactic, and called retreating!” Robin replies, swiftly rounding a corner, narrowly missing crashing into Chrom. Lucina is close behind, but is suddenly pulled back, watching Robin’s figure disappear around another corner.

Chrom grabbed her arm, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Robin pokes his head tentatively from behind the wall, looking at Lucina trapped by Chrom.

“Another method of defence is to have friends that will always help you.” Robin adds, attempting to stifle a laugh.

“That would be a good tactic, Mr. Tactician, but you forgot one variable.” Lucina replies smugly, turning to look at Chrom.

“Family beats friends in certain situations, and this happens to be one!” Chrom shouts, and pushes Lucina into a run at Robin, “Go my wonderful daughter and kick his ass!”

Robin’s face quickly turns into one of shock and he rushes off again.


End file.
